


Steps We Walk Through Together

by Silvaniuous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cooking, Cuddling, Fluff, Handholding, I might add more tags later, Kissing, M/M, Minor Angst, Moving In Together, On a role!, Woo! my second fic!, feeeeellliiinnngggsssss, it will be non-descript, just a cute fluffy fic, lots of fluff, non-descript smut, so there will be smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-06-28 15:46:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15710310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaniuous/pseuds/Silvaniuous
Summary: Lance and Keith, intimidated by their new relationship, work together to slowly go through all the steps of their relationship.





	1. Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> SO THE SETTING PLEASE READ:
> 
> ok so I started writing this fic before season seven came out ok. I didn't know about that shitshow until later. SO basically, the setting of this fic is a followup to s6. Keith and Lance are going on a long road trip to get to back to earth with everybody else. Nothing that happened in season seven will show up here. Not even a slight mention. the outline of this fic was already laid out before season seven so I can't even add it in.
> 
> I guess you can see it as a rewrite? If you want? I don't really see it that way but whatever.

 

“I’m scared Keith.”

 

“I know, I am too.”

 

Lance sighed, knowing that Keith was genuine but not quite understanding where Lance was coming from. He brought his knees up and rested his cheek against them. Wrapping his arms around his legs, he turned back to Keith.

 

“No, I think I’m scared for a different reason that your thinking of. I’m scared because I don’t know what the fuck I’m doing.”

 

Keith didn’t respond, probably prompting Lance to elaborate. Lance did not. Keith shuffled a little closer to Lance on the hill and set his hand down on his shoulder. Slipping his hand farther down his back, he drew circles into Lance’s back in an attempt to comfort him.

 

Lance stared towards the campsite. Hunk and Pidge were messing around with something near the makeshift kitchen they’d set up. It promptly exploded, splattering food everywhere. It was hilarious

 

Lance didn’t laugh.

 

“Keith, it’s great that we… we like each other. We’re dumbasses for taking this long to admit that. I’m relieved that- that we eventually got there but I still...”

 

He pressed his face farther into his knees, embarrassed.

 

“I’ve never had a boyfriend before,” Lance said quietly.

 

Keith sat back, confusion written all over his face.

 

“But you’ve had a girlfriend before right?” Lance nodded. “So then, what’s the problem?”

 

“I dunno, it’s different! It’s just different. I know how to, like, flirt with girls and hold their hands and stuff. I’ve known I was bisexual, for a while, but I still- I’ve never really pursued, I don’t know.” 

 

He grunted and mumbled out a little, “Why is this so hard?”

 

Keith chuckled and slid his hand back up to Lance’s shoulder. He squeezed once in order to grab Lance’s attention.

 

“Lance, it’s fine, I get it. I’m kinda in the same boat? I’ve never had a relationship before. Some hook-ups maybe but I’ve never really wanted a relationship with anybody. Before you that is.”

 

Lance tilted his head in Keith’s direction and took note of the very cute blush on Keith’s face. Blushing himself, Lance lifted his hand and placed it on top of Keith’s. He grasped it gently and lowered it off his shoulder. Twining his fingers with Keith’s, he settled their hands together between them.

 

Lance let a moment pass before speaking up.

 

“There’s steps. Every relationship has steps right?”

 

“Yeah I guess.”

 

“I’m scared of them. I’m scared I’ll have to figure out what to do on my own. I won’t know what to do, cuz like, you know, you’re a boy.”

 

“But you won’t be alone right?”

 

Lance stared at Keith.

 

“I mean, I’ll be there right? That’s the point of a relationship right? You’re working through those steps with someone. I’m that someone so… I’ll be there.”

 

It was kind of a clunky statement. Cheesy even. But it meant so much to Lance. This boy didn’t even know how romantic and comforting that statement was to Lance, and that just made it better.

 

“Yeah, I guess I kind of forgot about that part.”

 

Keith smiled softly at Lance.

 

“Lance, you won’t have to figure things out on your own. I’ll be there, and I’ll be just as confused as you are.”

 

Keith gestured to the campsite further down the hill.

 

“You have everyone down there to help you too.”

 

Lance watched Hunk slip and fall on top of Pidge while attempting to clean up the mess they made. What a bunch of disasters.

 

Lance smiled to himself in amusement. He loved his friends, but he wouldn’t even attempt to ask them for any advice.

 

“Yeah, them too,” Lance said.

 

Keith squeezed his hand once and laid down against the hill, leaving the conversation where it was.

 

Lance laid down next to him and looked up at the sky. For a moment, he just sat there peacefully, enjoying the moment.

 

“Can we not tell everyone about this?”

 

“You don’t want to?”

 

“I mean, I’ll say if they ask, but I don’t want to right now. I want to figure this out with just you for a bit.”

 

Keith smiled at him.

 

“Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter than usual right? That's for a reason! :) It's a good thing I promise. Here's why:
> 
> I'll be updating this fic often. More chapters (10) but shorter chapters than usual. 
> 
> Ok here's my tumblr:  
> https://silvaniuous.tumblr.com
> 
> Here's a fic I'm very proud of!!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/15373776/chapters/35675493


	2. Hand Holding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next step: Hand-holding.

 

While Lance had been the one to suggest keeping their relationship secret, he was also the first one to break that promise. 

 

He was sitting in the yellow lion surprisingly. Lance didn’t hang out here often, but Hunk needed a hand and Lance needed some company. Also, maybe Lance wanted to gossip a little.

 

“Lance! Geez dude, I’ve been trying to get your attention for a while man. What’s on your mind that’s so important? Also, pass me the socket wrench. No the smaller one. Yeah that’s it.”

 

Lance gently handed it up to the hand protruding from the ceiling. He turned and sat himself back down at the helm.

 

Lance once again drifted away, his mind wandering elsewhere.

 

“OK, now you’re freaking me out.”

 

Hunk clambered down from the hole in the ceiling, jumped down to the ground, and picked up a towel to wipe at his hands. Making his way over to Lance he gently set his hands down on the boy’s shoulders. 

 

“Lance? Buddy? Did someone steal your brain and now you can only follow commands?”

 

Lance snickered and shoved a hand off his shoulder. 

 

“No, Hunk, I still have my brain, probably. I guess there’s no way to prove that is there? But anyway, more importantly, I daydream like, all the time, why are you so worried about it now?”

 

“Because, Lance, buddy, best bro, best dude, best man. I know you. And also, when you daydream you typically look, I dunno, happy? Not concerned.” Hunk lifted his hand back up and put in on Lance’s shoulder again.

 

“My hypothesis is that you’re not telling me something.”

 

Lance sighed and slowly lowered his head down to Hunk’s shoulder. Hunk wrapped his arms around Lance and slightly swayed him back and forth.

 

Lance smiled softly and took a breath before speaking.

 

“So I have this thing with Keith ok? It’s like a special thing that’s just for us. And, we’re in like a relationship? But, we’re taking it slow. Like reaaal slow.”

 

“And that’s a bad thing or a good thing?”

 

“Well, it’s a good thing. I technically asked for it, but now I kinda wanna take a step forward. I got nervous the other day, at the festival. I wanted to hold his hand, but kinda like, chickened out.”

 

Lance huffed a breath and buried his face into Hunk’s chest, embarrassed.

 

“Wow, you guys haven’t even held hands yet? I’m surprised I mean, you’re so affectionate!”

 

Lance tilted his head sideways so he wouldn’t be muffled by Hunk’s chest.

 

“Well, I mean, technically we have? We do it privately. Like yesterday, we were talking while I was messing around with the faulty comm link, and then we just, started holding hands during it. I was flustered for like eons afterwards.”

 

“Then you’re on the right track. Is it just the public thing that bothers you?”

 

Lance grunted out a little “yeah” into Hunk’s chest.

 

“Ok, then you just need like a confidence boost. The whole crew is going shopping tomorrow. You can split off from the group and do it then. Then no one will be around to see, except for some random aliens that don’t matter at all.”

 

Lance nodded into Hunk’s chest. Then he lifted himself off and puffed out his chest, determined. 

 

“Alright, alright. That’s a good plan. That’s a great plan. I’m gonna do it. Hunk you’re the best.”

 

They fist bumped briefly, then Hunk turned around and crawled back into the hole in the ceiling.

 

“I’m glad buddy, but now that that’s settled, I need you to actually pay attention and pass me stuff when I need it.”

 

“I’m on it.” 

 

Lance’s confidence was overflowing for the rest of the day. He hoped that his new burst of confidence would last him until the moment of truth tomorrow.

 

______________________________________________________________________________

He literally lost all of his confidence immediately. He could feel it physically deflate in his chest when Keith and him split off from the group. He tried to pay attention to what Keith was talking about and gesturing at, but all he could think about was how nervous he was.

 

He wiped his palm on his pants discreetly before catching up to where Keith was standing.

 

The worst part, the  _ worst part, _ was that Keith wasn’t even giving him a chance. Unless they were walking, Keith would never uncross his arms. Ever. 

 

Lance grumbled to himself in frustration.

 

“Are you ok?” Keith was staring at him with a confused but mildly concerned look on his face.

 

“Yep! I’m dandy!”

 

Keith could absolutely tell he was not  _ dandy  _ but to Lance’s relief, decided not to push it.

 

Lance let out a breath once Keith turned around. He glanced around and discovered Hunk was bending over to look at some fruits in a stand nearby. Hunk turned and looked in his direction, as if feeling his gaze. Hunk smiled at him, and gave him a big thumbs up before continuing what he was doing.

 

Filled with confidence, Lance put on a brave face before turning to where Keith was.

 

Only he wasn’t there.

 

He must’ve went on ahead when Lance turned around to look at Hunk.

 

Panicked, Lance started sprinting in the direction of where Keith might have been going.

 

He pushed through crowds of people, desperately searching for a familiar mullet. He was tossed around for a bit when he finally saw Keith talking with a salesman a little further ahead. He looked disgruntled and said something to the man before turning away from Lance and walking.

 

Lance shoved his way through, and whined when he lost sight of Keith again. He broke through the crowd and began his search anew.

 

Out of breath, he stumbled through a new crowd before finally setting his eyes on the prize. He was dead ahead and Lance sprinted before he could even think about it.

 

Lance shot out a hand and Keith turned to look at who was barreling towards him. 

 

Lance slowed down and gripped Keith’s hand hard. Kneeling forward, Lance attempted to catch his breath. When he had it under control, he slowly straightened his back and turned to look at Keith.

 

“Did you just blaze through a crowd, running as fast as you could, just so you could hold my fucking hand?”

 

Keith had one eyebrow raised and a smug smile on his face as he said this. His eyes held something tender though, and Lance could tell he was at least a little fond of Lance’s actions.

 

“Um...yeah?” Lance said sheepishly.

 

Keith chuckled and slipped his fingers between Lance’s to wind them together. He squeezed once before turning and continuing to walk, dragging his lovesick fool of a boyfriend with him.

 

They held hands all the way back to the campsite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter! I know I said I was going to upload two but, I want the next chapter to be a little longer, and special.
> 
> Since I lied though, I'll say what the next two steps are! Next one is kissing, and the next one is cuddling.


	3. Kissing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!! It's back and not on Hiatus!!!
> 
> I'll be honest, I'm mostly posting this so that I can procrastinate working on the last chapter for "An unwilling adventure." I just haven't been motivated for that one, but I was suddenly motivated for this one soooo.... Yay!

Kissing.

Kissing was an enigma to Keith.

In all of his past relationships, if he could even call them that, he’d never kissed his partner.

Obviously, this new thing with Lance had a bit more, content, than his past flings. This wasn’t built around sex and distractions, so Keith cared a whole lot more. Keith cared about Lance a whole lot more.

Which brings him back to kissing. Kissing.

Kissing Lance.

God did he want to, but could he? He was bound to be terrible at it. Lance had experience, or at least Keith thinks he does. Lance had stated that he had a couple girlfriends in the past. That probably meant that he kissed them. 

Probably.

Keith needed help. Confidence or something. Practice or something. He just needed help, desperately. Practice was out of the question. Confidence was not something he had in abundance, at least not when it came to this.

So instead of doing anything about it, Keith just sat there and thought about this subject all the time.

“Dude are you ok? You’ve been glaring at my dashboard for like a half an hour.”

And there was the problem himself, leaning charmingly over the edge of the chair. He waved a hand dramatically in front of Keith’s face.

“Ok, maybe a half an hour is an exaggeration, but still.”

Keith blinked up at him, a smile twitching at the corner of his mouth.

“I’m fine, just thinking.”

“About what man? You look so angry.”

Keith frowned.

“Uh, you. But I wasn’t angry?”

“Uh, yeah you were. Also, you were thinking about me? I’ve been right next to you the whole time. Why not just interact with me.”

Despite his sarcastic tone, Lance was still blushing. 

“Why are you blushing?”

Lance's face erupted in red, and he stuttered for a second.

“Pfuh- uh you- No, you can’t just ask why someone is blushing Keith!”

Keith grinned at Lance’s outrage.

“Why not?”

“Because! You’re deflecting.”

Keith shifted back into the seat and considered this. Lance rolled his eyes and plopped down into the small amount of space next to him. Keith settled his hand down on Lance’s legs, which were sprawled into Keith’s lap anyway. His face was now infinitely closer. It actually might have been within kissing distance.

“What were you thinking about that made you all grumpy?”

Keith watched his lips move and leaned a little closer, mesmerized. In a moment of bravery, he quickly darted forward and placed a gentle kiss on Lance’s lips. Lance gasped and Keith pressed his smile into Lance’s lips. He pulled away after just a moment, but it still felt monumental.

“I was thinking about kissing you.”

Lance sat halfway into Keith’s lap, stunned. After a couple seconds, Lance had yet to respond which left Keith a little worried.

“Uh, are you ok? Should I have asked you first?”

This pulled Lance out of his stupor, and he blinked down at Keith before leaning in and kissing Keith smoother than before. Keith eagerly pushed back while Lance tilted his head and wrapped his arms around Keith’s shoulders. They kissed for a while, before Lance gently pulled away.

“You can kiss me whenever you like.”

And then they were kissing again.

~~~

Keith was absentmindedly petting Kosmo when the idea popped into his head. He glanced up to see Lance a few paces away helping Hunk carry some supplies between the Lions. He stood, and whistled for Kosmo’s attention.

He gave Kosmo a good chin scratch before gesturing to an area in front of him. He gripped Kosmo’s fur gently and braced himself.

Teleporting took only a second and he was suddenly exactly where he wanted. Before Lance could even respond, he leaned in and kissed him. It was only a small peck, but it worked just the same. 

Lance’s face erupted in red and he stuttered a second before losing his grip on the supplies. He managed to grip them again before turning a glare to Keith. Keith was grinning far too wide in Lance’s opinion.

“Keith, did you just- you jerk!”

Keith chuckled and Lance quickly maneuvered around him to continue what he was doing, still blushing.

Lance heard a fizzle and pop before Keith was suddenly kissing him again. 

His face ignited anew and he stepped a pace back from the kiss.

“Keith!”

“You said I could kiss you whenever!”

“Babe, you know exactly what I meant by that and it wasn’t this.”

And then Keith was redder than Lance. Puzzled, Lance quirked his brow and assessed him.  
He let out a small “Oh” before cracking into a devious smile.

“Sweetheart, would you stop? I’m just trying to get something done here baby.” Lance practically cooed the statement at Keith.

Keith covered his face with his hands and practically sunk into the ground. Lance cackled above him.

“Well, I guess that settles that then huh babe?”

“You suck.”


	4. Cuddling

 

It started with a sad little knock on the front of Keith’s lion.

 

Keith, who was probably asleep, absolutely ignored it.

 

Lance huffed and groaned dramatically as he tried to keep his grip on the Lion’s jaw. This was probably going to be a lot harder than he thought. He raised his fist again and aggressively pounded on the cold metal.

 

Keith, his shit of a boyfriend, did not answer.

 

Logically, Lance knew that Keith was probably not doing this on purpose, but that didn’t stop him from scowling in contempt at the unopened door.

 

Shivering, he tucked his hands into the sides of his pajama shirt, mumbling curses under his breath as he trudged the entire way back to his own lion.

 

His soft lion slippers, now coated in the planet’s version of mud, were kicked into the opposite wall as he settled back down under his own covers.

 

“That man will die tomorrow.”

 

~~~

 

But Lance, the fool, didn’t bring it up the next day out of embarrassment.

 

~~~

 

He had a plan this time. Oh did Lance have a plan.

 

“You know, my lion had been kind of cold the past couple nights.”

 

Keith shoveled more noodles into his mouth before assessing him. He hardly swallowed before saying,

 

“Yeah? It’s kind of weird that the red lion is running cold. Maybe you should talk to Hunk about that.”

 

Lance pouted in disappointment. That was not the answer he was looking for.

 

“Yeah maybe I should.”

 

He sat back a moment and slurped his own noodles quietly, stewing in his thoughts for a moment.

 

“My sheets are also super scratchy too. It’s so annoying. I wish I could sleep literally anywhere else.”

 

That was so obvious Keith had to pick up on it. He had to.

 

“Hmm. Well we could trade sheets if you wanted? I don’t mind.”

 

Goddamnit Keith.

 

“Naw it’s ok. I’ll manage.”

 

~~~

 

Ok so, drop subtle hints was not a success. Even large, incredibly obvious, neon signs for hints were not straightforward enough.

 

This was going to be hard, but Lance wasn’t a fucking quitter.

 

“So Keith, uh, why do you keep your lion locked at night?”

 

“Oh, it’s just safer I guess. Do you not?”

 

Nevermind that Lance knew that fact somehow. Keith just assumed that was common knowledge apparently. 

 

“Sometimes? I dunno, what if you guys need me for something and I can’t hear you?”

 

“Then we’ll comm you? You should probably lock your lion Lance.”

 

Oh Keith, Lance’s love of his life, the most oblivious person Lance has ever met.

 

~~~

 

Lance startled up with a gasp. Sweat poured out of his pores and he dashed up out of bed. He crumpled to the floor and gripped his hair as his breaths only became quicker and quicker. Lance desperately tugged at his hair pleading for his brain to calm down as he attempted to catch his breath.

 

God, it wasn’t working. It wasn’t working and he didn’t know what to do. 

 

He stumbled to his feet and tried to take a step forward before a flash of a scene from his nightmare sent him sliding into the wall.

 

He gently pushed a shaky hand to the wall to steady himself as he padded his way to the front, still gasping for breath. Mindlessly, Lance wiped away the small amount of tears gathering at his eyes before continuing forward.

 

His comm system blinked blue in the dark and he reached out. He stopped just before hitting the button, a wave of embarrassment coursing through him as he realized what he was about to do.

 

If he hits that fucking button, everyone in the black lion will wake up, not just Keith.

 

Filled with shame, he sat down on the pilot chair and pressed the button before he could think about it any longer.

 

A little message icon popped up and gave a soft ring as Lance waited in the dark. His breathing had slowed a little, but he was still shaky. His tears hadn’t stopped flowing, much to his frustration.

 

Finally,  _ finally,  _ Keith’s face appeared on his dashboard. 

 

“Lance?”

 

Lance opened his mouth but nothing came out. He choked on another sob and he desperately tried to keep his cool in front of his basically brand new boyfriend.

 

“Ok, I’m coming over right now.”

 

Lance nodded quickly and reached for the hang-up button when he heard a soft voice come from behind Keith.

 

“Keith? What’s going-”

 

But Keith had already hung up.

 

In what felt like seconds, there was loud banging coming from the lion’s front door. Lance sprung up and hit the unlock button before walking quickly to the front. He didn’t get very far when Keith sprinted around the corner and wrapped Lance up in a tight hug.

 

It was far too tight of a hug, but Lance didn't care. He wiggled his arms out and grasped Keith’s shirt as he tried to stifle his sobs into his shoulder. Keith only hugged him tighter and tighter, as if Lance was something he never wanted to let go.

 

That got him to break.

 

He loudly, embarrassingly, bawled out his misery onto Keith’s shoulder. He occasionally mumbled out nonsensical sentences between sobs as he tried to explain to Keith what the situation was. He was unsuccessful.

 

Keith didn’t seem to care. Keith reached up a hand, gently weaving his fingers through Lance’s hair as he whispered reassurances into Lance’s wet cheeks. He kissed him gently on the temple before softly taking his hands and guiding Lance back to his bed.

 

Keith settled down and dragged Lance on top of him, making sure Lance was comfortable on his chest. Then he kissed Lance on the forehead before tugging the blankets closer, wrapping Lance up in his warmth.

 

After what seemed like hours, Lance calmed down.

 

He raised his head off of Keith’s chest, startled to find Keith already gazing at him fondly with a hint of concern in his expression. Lance blushed and plopped himself back down, earning a tiny “oof” from Keith. 

 

“Do you want me to stay here Lance?”

 

Lance tucked his face into Keith’s neck before nuzzling into his arms. Keith’s embrace had loosened significantly, but it still brought Lance so much comfort.

 

“Yes, more than fucking anything Keith.”

 

Keith chuckled, the vibrations sending warmth down Lance’s back, before settling into a more comfortable position. A kiss to Lance’s nose was the last thing Lance could recall about that evening.

 

~~~

 

“Oh.”

 

Lance lifted himself off of Keith, gently tipping the hammock in his movements. The sunset was beautiful, but cuddling Keith was far more appealing right now.

 

“ _ Oh _ what?”

 

Keith shifted his gaze to Lance before continuing.

 

“You wanted to cuddle far before that first night.”

 

Lance snickered into Keith’s arm.

 

“Uh, yeah? How cold do you think Red could possibly get?”

 

“Why didn’t you just ask?”

 

Lance pouted.

 

“Now that's- uh you- um that’s a personal question.”

 

“No it's not, you’re just avoiding confrontation.”

 

Lance grumbled, hiding his face from view as he turned away from Keith. Keith retaliated by simply slipping an arm around Lance and cuddling into his backside.

 

“Whatever, I don’t care that much, but you have to know that you’re adorable.”

 

Lance’s ears became a bright red as he aggressively shut his eyes and grumbled a little louder. He received a kiss to his neck in reply as they both stopped watching the sunset in favor of drifting off together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay! I updated!

**Author's Note:**

> Shorter than usual right? That's for a reason! :) It's a good thing I promise. Here's why:
> 
> I'll be updating this fic often. More chapters (10) but shorter chapters than usual. 
> 
> Ok here's my tumblr:  
> https://silvaniuous.tumblr.com
> 
> Here's a fic I'm very proud of!!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/15373776/chapters/35675493


End file.
